


Chestnuts

by QueenThayet



Series: Ghost!Eames [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur just owns the apartment, Drabble, Fluff, Medium!Robert, Multi, but also they love each other very much, ghost!eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur, Eames, and Robert enjoy getting ready for Christmas.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames/Robert Fischer
Series: Ghost!Eames [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Chestnuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



> Thank you to Amy who helped me come up with an idea for this one!

“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…” Robert sang as they decorated their flat for Christmas. 

“Jack Frost nipping at your nose,” Eames joined in as he materialized in front of Arthur, pretending to take a bite out of his nose. 

Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his lovers. 

“Does anyone actually eat chestnuts?” Arthur asked.

“We used to. Good street food: warm, tasty, easy to eat,” Eames mused. 

“Looks like more of a specialty thing now,” Robert looked at his phone. 

“It would be nice to have them again,” Eames said wistfully. 

Arthur placed an order for chestnuts.


End file.
